1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of initializing, provisioning, and managing a cable modem and a customer premise equipment device. The invention further relates to device-to-device communication among customer premise equipment devices.
2. Background Art
The modern hybrid fiber coax (HFC) network in its typical implementation includes fiber from the head end to the local network fiber node, and includes coax cable for the final signal distribution through a neighborhood. Modern two-way HFC infrastructures are capable of sending gigabytes of data per second to small pockets of homes in a narrowcast way.
Product and service offerings over broadband networks, including cable networks, have expanded in recent years. The cable networks are now used for additional products and services, for example, many cable networks now offer high speed data service in addition to video programming. In the modern HFC network, head end infrastructure may include a cable modem termination system (CMTS) for providing data over cable services in addition to video quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) infrastructure for providing video content. The video QAMs may connect to various content sources, while the CMTS connects subscribers to the provider network. The provider network may include a variety of infrastructure for providing various services. For example, the provider network may include Domain Name System (DNS) servers, dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) servers, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) gateways and soft switches for connecting to phone networks, among other systems for providing services to subscribers. Further, advances in network technology allow some functionality to be provided from locations upstream or downstream of the traditional head end.
At a subscriber location, a cable modem and a customer premise equipment device such as a set-top box communicate with the head end over the HFC network. Traditionally, the cable modem utilizes known initializing and provisioning techniques to obtain a network address and establish a connection to the provider network. For example, the data-over-cable service interface specifications (DOCSIS) specify various protocols for managing the connection of a cable modem to a CMTS. In a traditional application, the cable modem can obtain an IP address in a known manner, and customer premise equipment connected to the HFC network through the cable modem may obtain an IP address, for example, by utilizing DHCP.
A subscriber location may have multiple customer premise equipment devices. For example, the subscriber location may have multiple set-top boxes. It may be desirable to allow device-to-device communication among the set-top boxes within the subscriber location. However, configuring the set-top boxes for this communication may be difficult. For example, in a situation where there are a plurality of cable modem/set-top box pairs within a subscriber residence, traditional approaches may be used to connect each set-top box to the head end. However, in order to allow device-to-device communication among the set-top boxes in the residence, the devices must be configured. Although existing specifications provide for the configuration of communications with the head end, the devices are configured independently without any provision for device-to-device communication within the residence.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method of initializing, provisioning, and managing a cable modem and a customer premise equipment device in which the customer premise equipment device is informed as to the proper device-to-device communication configuration for communications among customer premise equipment devices, for example, at the same subscriber location.